Concrete building panels of many different types which includes concrete with different types of facings thereon are used for wall panels, floor panels, roof panels, and the like. Some of these panels include provision for insulation and waterproofing. In almost all cases it is necessary to have a supporting beam or column member attached to the back or one side of a panel to tie the panel into the structure of a building. Many different types of connections are available on the market today and are used for walls, both internal and external, floors and roofdecks.
One problem that has come to light with connections used between concrete building panels and building structures is due to corrosive action of precipitation that causes water to pass through porous building panels or, alternatively, pass through cracks between wall panels. Presently connections used between building panels and structures are generally made out of galvanized sheet steel members. However, actual connections from the galvanized sheet steel members to either anchors in the panels or to the beam and column members are often made by pins or bolts and corrosion can occur either at the hole drilled in the galvanized sheet steel members, the anchors, the beam and column members the bolts themselves. Thus, there is a need for a clip connector to join a concrete panel to a column or beam member which does not corrode and does not have bolts or other types of connections which corrode.